bhcarlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Online Resources Revisited
This page is intended as an update and exansion of Michael Pullen and Jimmy Adair's NexLearn page from 2007. Electronic Resources Theological Webliography of Online Resources for Seminary Students and Professors Apologetics Reformed Apologetics (Center for Reformed Theology and Apologetics) Topic: Biblical Backgrounds and Archaeology ABZU - Ancient Near East (Charles Jones, Oriental Institute, University of Chicago) The Orion Center - Center for the study of the Dead Sea Scrolls and associated literature, including DSS bibliography The Perseus Digital Library - Dictionaries, classical texts, maps Biblical Studies Bible.org BibleGateway.com Biblos.com (formerly Blue Letter Bible) E-Sword (Rick Meyers) Intute- Bible / Christian Texts (annotated web reviews) RPBS: Resource Pages for Biblical Studies (Torrey Seland, Volda University, Norway) Biblical Studies: New Testament Bible/NT/Early Christianity - Links to numerous New Testament resources (Carl W. Conrad, Washington University, St. Louis) Early Christian Writings (Peter Kirby) The New Testament Gateway - New Testament resources (Mark Goodacre, University of Birmingham) Biblical Studies: Old Testament Bibliographic Introduction to Old Testament Study(Yale University) Family and Society in Ancient Israel (Brian Schwimmer, University of Manitoba) The Old Testament and the Ancient Near East (Ralph W. Klein, Lutheran School of Theology at Chicago)) Old Testament Gateway - Old Testament resources (Tabor College, Victoria, Australia) Paleojudaica blog Scholarly Resources (Society for Old Testament Study) Christian Disciplines Christian Spirituality in the Catholic Tradition (Jordan Aumann) Guide to Medieval Christian Spirituality (Scott DeGregorio) Sites Devoted to Christian Spirituality - Links to many resources (Evangelical Lutheran Church in Canada) Church History *see also our Reformation Toolkit Ancient and Medieval Electronic Texts Baptist Library Online Byzantium: The Byzantine Studies Page (Fordham University) Christian Classics Ethereal Library (CCEL) - Church fathers and more (Calvin College) Early Christian Writings (Peter Kirby) Ecole Initiative - Hypertext encyclopedia of early church history (University of Evansville- archived, 2007) Electronic Cultural Atlas Initiative (University of California) The Fathers of the Church - Selected writings of several patristic writers, New Testament apocrypha, etc. (New Advent) The Holy See - Official Vatican site, includes papal encyclicals Internet History Sourcebooks Project - Ancient, medieval, modern history material (Paul Halsall, Fordham University) The Labyrinth - Medieval Studies (Georgetown University) Classical Studies American Society of Greek and Latin Epigraphy (University of North Carolina) Ancient History Sourcebook (Paul Halsall, Fordham) Department of Classics (University of Chicago) Faculty of Classics (University of Cambridge) Faculty of Classics (University of Oxford) Hellenistic Bibliography (Martine Cuypers, University of Leiden) The Internet Classics Archive (Daniel C. Stevenson) http://classics.mit.edu/index.html Education Education and the Christian Worldview - Links to religious education resources (Asuza Pacific University) Religious Education Association - Selected articles from journal Religious Education Ethics Baptist Peace Fellowship of North America Christian Ethics Today - Journal of Christian Ethics EthicsDaily.com (Baptist Center for Ethics) Ethics Update (University of San Diego) Languages Languages: French French (University of Virginia) Languages: German German dictionaries, encyclopedias, and quotations (University of Virginia) Luther's translation of the Bible (University of Michigan) Languages: Greek Elementary Greek (Jim West) Greek Dictionaries - Classical and Biblical Greek (Perseus Digital Library) Intermediate Greek Vocabulary - all Greek words used 27 times or more in the NT (Rodney Decker) Little Greek- information on resources for learning (Johnathan Robie) Resources for learning New Testament Greek (Corey Keating) StudyLight.org's New Testament Greek Lexicon Teknia William Mounce: Biblicaltraining.org Languages: Hebrew Biblia Hebraica - Intro to Biblical Hebrew class; requires SHebrew font (David Wallace) Chapter-by-Chapter MP3 Recordings of the Hebrew Bible (Mechon Mamre) EKS Publishing JewishSoftware.com Knowsys Test Prep's Hebrew Flashcards (download zip files by clicking here) Navigating the Bible II: Torah Missiology The Missiology Homepage The Missionaries (from the BBC) Music HymnSite.com - Lyrics, music, downloads, and lectionary resources (United Methodist Church) NetHymnal (formerly The Cyber Hymnal) - Lyrics, scores, history, and sound files Philosophy of Religion The Gifford Lectures Philosophy of Religion - links to many sites dealing with philosophy of religion (Open Directory Project) Philosophy of Religion .Info (Tim Holt) Sudduth's Analytic Philosophy of Religion Website (Michael Sudduth, University of Hartford) Preaching Preaching Links (Academy of Homiletics) Preaching.org (Kenton C. Anderson) Religion The ARDA: Association of Religion Data Archives Beliefnet - Discussions and information about a variety of religious and spiritual traditions Internet Sacred Text Archive - Sacred texts, religious, and quasi-religious texts from many different traditions Virtual Religion Index - Links to a variety of topics dealing with religion (originated at Rutgers University) Religion: Christianity The Catholic Encyclopedia - Digitized 1908 print edition Internet Guide to Religion (formerly Guide to Internet Resources for Teaching and Learning in Theology and Religion; from the Wabash Center) Intute- Christianity (annotated website reviews) Religion Online - Full texts by recognized religious scholars Religion- additional religions: Buddhism Essentials of Buddhism (Buddha Web)(Buddha Web) Resources for the Study of Buddhism (Ron Epstein) (Ron Epstein) Religion- additional religions: Hinduism Hinduism Homepage (University of Wyoming) Hinduism Online (Hindu Academy) Religion- additional religions: Islam A Brief Illustrated Guide to Understanding Islam Islam World Religion- additional religions: Judaism Jewish Encyclopedia - 12 volumes, published 1901-1906 Judaism 101 (Tracey Rich) Judaism and Jewish Resources (Andrew Tannenbaum) Religion- additional religions: Momonism The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints - Official LDS (Mormon) Web site Religion- additional religions: Taoism Daoism Depot - Information on Taoism and links to other resources Taoism Initiation Page - Introduction to Taoism Religion- additional religions: Zoroastrianism Avesta - Zoroastrian Archives - Introduction to Zoroastrianism, sacred texts Zoroastrianism Hub - Links to many resources on Zoroastrianism Religion: Freethought and Atheism American Atheists The Freethought Zone - Links to various atheist resources Theology Computer-Assisted Theology - Numerous links to sites dealing with theology and related issues (Michael Fraser, Oxford University) Theology Library - extensive collection of Roman Catholic theological material (Spring Hill College) Thomas Aquinas, Summa Theologica (New Advent) Worship Common Worship (Church of England) Experiencing Worship - Articles and other resources Lift Up Your Hearts: Worship and Spirituality Site of the Evangelical Lutheran Church in Canada - Links to many resources Revised Common Lectionary (Vanderbilt University) 'Appendix' Still remembered: Broken Links since the intial launch of the Online Resources Page * ArchNet: Archaeological Research Institute (Arizona State University) * The International World History Project - Collection of essays, maps, historical documents and music *Kapatija - Web sites in Aegean archaeology (John Younger, University of Kansas)) * Language Classroom *The New English-German Dictionary (Technische Universitat, Dresden) * Newspapers on World Wide Web - Newspapers from around the world, grouped by country * Philosophy of Religion (Scott Moore, Baylor University) Online Searching General Searching Google Google Yahoo Specific Searching Academic Google Scholar Reference Answers Ask ipl2 (former Internet Public Library: merged with Librarian's Index to the Internet) more to add... By resource type more to add... Articles Topic: Journal indexing '' OCLC's Search by title Questia's List of journals ''Topic: Open Access articles DOAJ: Directory of Open Access Journals PKP: Public Knowledge Project's sample of Open Access Journals Books Topic: ebooks Christian Classics Ethereal Library (CCEL) - Church fathers and more (Calvin College) Mike's electronic books (Michael Pullen) Project Gutenberg - Thousands of public domain books � Topic: vendors to purchase Books from: Amazon Christianbook.com Fetchbooks.info Disserations RIM: Research in Ministry Online (ATLA- dissertations published by member schools) Library Catalogs and resources WorldCat *''Library Catalogs and Resources: Texas'' Abilene Christian University (Margaret and Herman Brown Library) Baylor University Libraries Dallas Baptist University Vance Memorial Library Hardin Simmons University Libraries Howard Payne University (Walker Memorial Library) Southern Methodist University Libraries Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary (Roberts Library) Texas Christian University Library Texas State Library-- Online Services Reference Topic: Encyclopedias Wikipedia - Free, open-content encyclopedia � Tutorials Original NexLearn Tutorials see also the front page of our Bhctilibrary Wiki Evaluating Web Resources (Adair and Pullen, 2006, revised) Finding Articles (Adair and Pullen, 2006, revised) Preparing a Paper (Adair and Pullen, 2006, revised) - includes their revised Citation guides Other useful tutorials: Internet for Religious Studies (Meriel Patrick, University of Oxford) William Badke's Information Literacy for Small Theological Libraries more soon